


Heinous Harley

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Begging, Burping, Corruption, F/F, Femdom, Fetish, Gross, Nasty, Other, Scents & Smells, Stink Torture, Transformation, Worship, bad breath, burp torture, grossdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Harley Quinn captures Batgirl, torments her with her smelly breath and disgusting burps and eventually transforms her into a gassy, belch-loving Jokeress.Needless to say this is really gross fetish bullshit, so if that's not what you're looking for I suggest you turn back now.





	Heinous Harley

"So, are you gonna tell me where your friends are, Bat Brat?" Harley said teasingly, baseball bat at her hip.

"Never," Batgirl responded. She was bound to a metal chair, arms and legs tied with a rope that was much too strong for her to break.

She had gotten knocked unconcious while trying to confront Harley Quinn on her own. Since Bruce wasn't involved, he wouldn't know that she'd been captured yet.

Harley Quinn took the time to completey disarm her while she was knocked out, so she couldn't escape using a hidden gadget like the other times her and her fellow superheroes were captured.

"Fine then! Tell me what the Bats' real name is. Mistah Jay won't be happy unless I get some kinda information from ya!"

"I'm not telling you anything."

Bruce had prepared her for these sorts of situations. She payed close attention to Harley's movements, and the layout of the room, looking for potential moments to attack, and escape routes out of this building,

"I knew you'd be a hard nut to crack," Harley said. "But nobody's better at cracking nuts than someone who's nuts like me." Harley let out an uncontrollable laugh, slapping her baseball bat against the concrete floor.

Barbara rolled her eyes "You should leave the jokes to your boyfriend."

"Come on, that was comedy gold!" She said.

"Now I just wanna torture you more, until you sing like a cannary."

"And how are you going to do that?" Barbara said. She was no stranger to injury. When you work alongside Batman, it comes with the territory. She had faith in her own resolve, a few hits from Harley's bat wouldn't be enough to make her give up her friends. And the knowledge that they would soon find out she was missing and come to rescue gave her the reassurance shen would need to endure.

Harley lifted up her bat, a well-crafted wooden one, solid, and well-used, judging by the blood stains.

She brought it behind her head, before swinging it forward with considerable might. Before it could made contact with Barbaras head, she released it, sending it sailing across the room.

"Come on, did you really think I'd do something as boring as that? Any of Mistah J's goons could bash your pretty little head in with a bat. I've prepared something a lot nore effective for you."

"Do your worst." Barbara spat.

Harley giggled, and leaned forward, until her and Barbara's faces were inches away from one another.

Her lips parted, and from them erupted a warm, forceful belch right onto Barbara's face, along with a spray of spittle.

*UUUUUUURRRRRRPPP*

The sound was deep, brassy, and disgusting, and the burp was fully viible, taking the form of a green cloud of fog that encircled her head.

"Ugh!" Barbara said, gagging instinctively. The smell was absolutely vile, on top of the sound and the warm moisture it produced being gross as well.

"What the hell did you eat?" she said.

Harley grinned, and laughed with utter delight. This was much more funny than those other, boring methods of torture. Mister J would be so proud!

"I can't tell ya, it's a secret!" she said. "You'll just have to guess! Don't worry, you'll have plenty more chances to smell it, until you give me and Mistah J the information we need."

Barbara was filled with a sense of dread, as she imagined having to breath in Harley's horrid stink again. She couldn't surrender, though. It was only a matter of time before she'd escape. She just needed to hold out...

Harley gave her stomach a forceful pat, as it gurggled ominously in response.

"Oh wow, feels like I'm brewing up something real smelly in there. You should start taking, if you don't want another load of stink in ya face."

Barbara winced, inhaling deeply before holding her breath.

"Fine, your choice," she said with a shrug.

The blonde villainess opened her mouth as wide as she could. Batgirl was treated to a brief whiff if her rather unpleasant breath. It was upsetting, sure, but the impact was lessened by thr face thst she knew much worse things could come from Harley's mouth.

Harley let loose with her second eruction. Holding her breath didn't seem to help Batgirl at all, that horrid scent still penetrated her nostrils. Somehow, this was worse than the first. The green vapors blew wetly over her face. The odor was even more intense and pungeunt, the indescrible gut-stink making her dizzy. She squirmed against her chains, which refused to budge.

"Wew, that one was pretty ripe, wasn't it, Bat Brat? Ready to give up?"

Barbara didn't want to speak, as that would give Harley an opportunity to belch directly into her open mouth. Instead, she simply shook her head no.

"Huh, I guess the Bats trains his Bat-Buddies to be pretty resilient, huh? Well, good think I've still got plenty a gas to unleash right into your pretty little nose."

Barbara squirmed against her restraints. Unfortunately, without access to any of her gadgets, they were unbreakable. The chair itself was metal, and bolted to the floor. She had always assumed that Harley and Joker's insanity meant that they were incompetent. Apparently, they were quite observant, as they had learned from previous times that she and Bruce had escaped from their clutches, and adjusted their traps to prevent them from doing it again. She would've been impressed, if she wasn't so disgusted by what she knew would happen next.

She had been breathing in an unpleasant amount of Harley's halitosis since her last belch. Her bad breath served as a constant reminder of how much worse Harley's burps were, and meant that Barbara couldn't get a single breath of clean air.

She began to feel lightheaded. At this point, she was hoping that she'd simply pass out from the smell, so she wouldn't have to endure any more of Harley's sickening odor. Unfortunately, Bruce had trained her too well, and she hung on to consciousness, against her own wishes.

"Are you enjoying my signature butt-breath, Batgirl?" she said, blowing a warm gust of the stuff right up her nostrils. Barbara shudded as the scent overwhelmed her senses.

"Mistah J always makes me take a breathmint before we smooch, but he let me get my mouth all nice and smelly just for you."

"That's...lovely," Barbara said, speaking for the first time in a while. She was impressed by the fact that Harley was able to produce something foul enough to gross out The Joker himself. She was less pleased by the fact that she was currently on the receiving end of it, however. Worse still, she was painfully aware that Harley's stinky breath was a mere appetizer, and the main course that was her wretched burps would be coming soon.

Barbara could hear her stomach groaning, but worse still, she could feel it. The grumbles of Harley's active belly were powerful enough that they vibrated the legs of Barbara's chair.

"Oooo, I can feel a real big one coming on," Harley said, placing a hand to her gurgling stomach, speaking as though she was proud of her own filthiness. "Get ready, Bat-Bimbo, this one's gonna be a real treat! Hahahahah-UUUUUUUUUUURP"

Harley's own laughter was cut short by a powerful belch, that shot out of her throat before she was even prepared for it.

Before Barbara could prepare for the stinky onslaught, the cloud of rotten gas already filled her nose. She had smelled those horrid fumes several times before, and yet somehow they were still as nauseating as they were the first time she smelled them. If anything, they seemed to be getting worse. She began to consider simply giving up. Even if she told Harley where Bruce was, he could still handle himself, right? He had defeated the Joker and Harley countless times before. Even if they did get the drop on him, he could surely...

No, she could never consider such a thing. Harley's gasses were clearly beginning to mess with her brain. The thick green fog still hung around her head, meaning that every breath she took would stink of Quinn's belches. She took long pauses between each breath.

Being a vigilante, and and fighting alongside Batman, Batgirl was no stranger to injury. She'd been hurt before, and yet somehow, Harley's gas hit her harder than a punch, and made her dizzier than getting body-slammed by Bane.

"You're really holding in there. I gotta say, I'm impressed. But Mistah J won't be happy unless I get some info outta you.

"That's...never going to happen," Barbara said sharply, her voice strained and weak.

"Oh, really? Cause it sounds to me like you're about to sing like a canary."

Barbara lowered her head. "Do your worst."

Harley sighed, pacing back and forth in front of her captive. "You're just like your boss, no fun," she whined. "I have an idea. How about we turn this into a little game?"

"I'm not interested in your games," Barbara said back.

"Oh really? Cause if you win, I might just let you go."

Barbara paused. "Fine."

"Good. Here are the rules. I'll let out one of my extra smelly burps into your face. You have three chances to guess what I ate, based on the smell. If you get it right, I let you go. If you get it wrong...things will get a whole lot less fun."

"Go ahead," Barbara said. She wasn't keen on playing around, but she would take any opportunity to escape Harley's clutches. She was pretty confident that Harley would let her go if she won, too. As unstable as her and her boyfriend were, they were usually pretty true to their word.

"Alright! Be sure to sniff nice and deep! You only get three chances!"

Harley unleashed a wet, brassy *UUUUUUUUUURP* into Barbara's helpless nose. She instinctively held her breath, but Harley was right, she would need to inhale it willingly to give herself the best chance of winning. She sniffed sharply, and her nose crinkled up, while she recoiled in utter repulsion.

She wasn't prepared for that much of Harley's burp-stink at once. The stench hit her with the force of a truck, scrambling her brain. In her daze, she remembered that she needed to answer Harley's question. She was still no closer to finding out what it was, though. Harley's belch hit her so suddenly, and with such force, she couldn't identify anything about the smell, besides the fact that it smelled sickening.

"I-I don't know!" she said.

"Hmmm...sorry, I don't remember eating any 'I don't knows' today. You get two more tries."

Barbara was still shaken by the last belch, but she knew Harley wouldn't be generous enough to give her time to recover. She was still in her stink-induced haze, as the villainess unleashed her second eruction.

Batgirl was so preoccupied with the smell, that she'd almost forgotten how repugnant the other aspects of Harley's belches were. The warmth of the air that blew forcefully against her face, the lingering, echoing sound of her deep burps. Of course, the smell still took the cake for the most upsetting part of her burps, as Barbara was reminded when she got another blast of the stuff.

She was a bit more prepared this time. At least, she was a bit more lucid, so she could put a bit more brainpower into deciphering the smell. Bruce had tutored her in his unmatched investigative skills, although, he had never prepared him for something like this. The smell wasn't of much help, it was just as rancid as always, and only served to make Barbara less sharp, so reaching her conclusion was more difficult.

She used the willpower she had left to tear her thoughts away from the odor, so she could focus on other aspects instead. She scanned Harley's outfit for food stains, or anything else that could help her identify her meal. She ran through the list of nearby restaurants in her head, to determine which Harley would probably find the most appealing.

And just when Barbara began to feel like the answer was within her grasp, Harley's stench hit her like a baseball bat to the face. Once again, she was left reeling, only able to answer with the first thing that came to her head.

"Was it some animal that died on the side of the road?" Barbara said. Roadkill was the first thing she could think of that was anywhere close to to Harley's rotten smell.

"Haha, well, it probably smells like that, right?" Harley teased. "Unfortunately, that's strike two! One more strike, and...well, I'll let that be a surprise. But I figure it's not somethin you'd enjoy very much." 

"Alright, ya get one more guess...and here's your hint."

Predictably, Harley launched a ripe and rancid belch right into Barbara's face. The fact that it was so predictable didn't make it any less unpleasant though, nor did the fact that Barbara had smelled her gut-odor so many times before by this point. It was still just as repulsive as the first time she'd gotten a whiff of it, or perhaps even worse. 

Barbara wracked her brain for some kind of answer, but there were none to be found in Harley's stink, only the most pure, unbearable kind of nasal agony. She didn't feel bad about the fact that she was unable to beat Harley's quiz, even the ironed willed Bruce Wayne himself would've probably broken under these circumstances. Not only could Barbara not identify the source of Harley's vile stink, but Harley's horrid belches had numbed her to the point where she could barely recall her own name.

Her mouth opened. Although she had no answer to give, she wanted to say something. She didn’t want her last words before her defeat to be silence, and she wanted to give her third answer, even if she knew it would be wrong. Though, when her lips parted, it was not words that she produced, but a brief, girlish giggle instead. 

“Heh...”

Had Barbara’s hands not been bound to the chair, she would’ve clasped them over her mouth in shock. It wasn’t an ordinary laugh that’d just escaped her, it was one that was chillingly familiar, that she could recognize even in her dazed state.  
“Wrong again! I guess that means you loose, bat brat. Too bad.” 

Harley laughed in a way that was chillingly similar to how Barbara had chuckled just seconds ago. 

“Even though you lost, I’m still gonna tell ya anyways.”

Of course, Harley couldn’t help but get up in Barbara’s face again, stinging her nostrils with her acrid breath. 

“The thing that’s been givin me all that gnarly gas was a bit helping of Big Belly Burger and lots and lots of Joker Gas!”

Barbara cursed herself for not realizing it sooner. She’d become intimately familiar with the unique smell of Joker Toxin. She couldn’t recognize it under the overpowering smell of Harley’s belches. She couldn’t believe that greasy meat alone was the source of Harley’s revolting eructions, although now that she knew it was a component of her gas, she was beginning to smell it in the gas that still lingered around her head.

Panic set in as the implications of Harley’s revelation dawned on her. If she was telling the truth, Barbara had been inhaling Joker toxin for at least an hour. That chilling laugh she let slip was the first sign of her coming transformation.

“Don’t believe me?” Harley said, digging around a nearby trunk. She pulled out a mirror, and held it up to Barbara’s face. Babs gazed at her reflection with utter horror, as it was revealed that the transformation was already far along.

Her skin had become pale and pasty, save for her lips which were bright, cherry red. The only feature left unchanged was her read hair, but even that was turning bright green before her eyes, one strand at a time.

“Heh...heh...what did you do to me?” Barbara said, her face twisted in a mixture of panicked horror and grinning delight.

“I just helped ya lighten up a little,” Harley said, as Barbara’s hair turned fully green, completing her transformation into a giggling clown just like herself. 

“I...” Barbara opened her mouth, but instead of words, a huge, mannish belch exploded from her throat. 

BbBbbWwwAAaaRrrRPpppPP

A gust of toxic smog erupted from her mouth along with a shower of spittle, just like when Harley belched.

“Haha...hahaha...” Barbara couldn’t help but chuckle from the absurdity of her own enormous, wet belch.

“Not bad...” Harley said, leaning into the green fog, taking a long, deep whiff of Barbara’s stomach stench.

“Stinks pretty bad too. Nothin’ compared to mine, but still, not bad.”

Harley retaliated with another belch of her own, as if to show Barbara what a real burp was supposed to be like. As uncharacteristically enormous as Barbara’s eruction was, even a casual blast from Harley put it to shame.

BwwWwWwwWOooOooOOoOOooORRrrrrRrRRRrrPppPPP

The fog from Harley’s belch was much thicker than Barbara’s, and of a richer, more intense shade of green, indicating its more potent stench. Needless to say, it came out with superior force as well. 

“See, now that’s how it’s done.”

“Heh...nice one.” Barbara said. Harley’s gut stink violated her nostrils once again, and although the smell itself was no less rotten, Barbara’s perception of it had changed significantly. Instead of holding her breath like her life depended on it, she found herself giving the air a few quick, curious sniffs. After getting a quick taste of Harley’s stench, Barbara began huffing it like an addict, until what remained out the cloud after she inhaled most of it through her nostrils dissipated.

“M...*BWARP*ore...” she begged with a humble belch of her own. 

“Wow, looks like all that Joker Toxin really scrambled your Bat Brains, huh? Not that I’m complaining! Welcome to the club!”

Harley wasn’t going to deny such a request for more burps, so she gave Barbara exactly what she asked for. She let her gas built for a few seconds, so she had something truly powerful and nasty to provide the broken Batgirl. 

HooOOooooOOOOoooooOOOoOOuuuUUuuUUuuUUUuuUUUuRRRrRrrRrrPpPPPPpP

Even Harley was shocked at how forcefully her burp came out, bursting from her with such force that it came with recoil like a shotgun blast. The comparison was apt in other ways, as spit rained down upon Barbara’s cheeks like buckshot, as a dense green fog hit her in the face point-blank. Barbara didn’t bother with small little sample sniffs this time, she went straight to long, forceful inhalations through her nose and her mouth as well. Not only did she want to smell the rotten aftermath of Harley’s meal, she wanted to taste it as it clung to her tongue as well. 

“Phew, that’s gotta be some kinda record,” Harley said, watching with amusement as the once resilient Batgirl was reduced to sniffing her stink. 

“Please...*UooRrrP* I need...hah...I need more...it smells so heh bad.”

Like a gruesome crime scene that one couldn’t pull their gaze from, Harley’s belches were an olfactory assault, yet that was precisely why Barbara craved them so much. She wanted those hot, hazy fumes to invade her nostrils, numbing all of her senses besides her smell, further Joker-izing her mind and body and making her crave it even more.

“Cmon now, it’s not sexy to be that desperate,” Harley said. “I’ll give you some more of Momma Harley’s world famous burger burps, on one condition.”

“Hah...anything.”

“You take those burps you’re startin’ to built up for yourself, and turn it on your little Bat-Friends once they try and rescue you. Deal?”

“BwwWwUuURP...deal.”


End file.
